


Sanctuaries

by Phoenixontherise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A hint of smut, Brothers, Fluff, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixontherise/pseuds/Phoenixontherise
Summary: A story of love





	Sanctuaries

**Author's Note:**

> I feel in love with this pairing recently, and I hope I do it justice in this short story <3
> 
> I realize that this pairing is not for everyone; if brotherly love makes you uncomfortable, this is not for you.
> 
> x

The creak of a door, soft footsteps across a hardwood floor and the slight dip of the mattress didn’t wake him. His mind had grown accustomed to the nightly visitor. The visits had begun when they were very young. They had been innocent then, his bed had been a safe place, a place of light in the middle of the dark, a sanctuary in a sea of monsters.  
He felt his brother lie down next to him and hid his head in the crook of his neck, more out of habit than need, and he wrapped his arm around the other in response, out of need more than want. 

They had always been close. 

As children, more often than not, Al would seek him out when he had fallen off his broom or when their sister in a fit of rage sent a fleet of books chasing him down the hallway and Al took a fall down the last couple of steps and skinned his knee on the wooden steps of their home. James would dutifully wrap his arms around him, put band aids on his knee and protect him from any harm coming his way.

It had quickly become a running joke in the family, how Al would make a beeline for James, whenever he needed help or comfort, paying their parents no regard. 

They had always been close. 

As they had grown older the visits had begun to take a different form.

Hogwarts turned their relationship upside down.

Al found friends in his own house, James had been sorted in to Gryffindor, which was no surprise, his quick to act and quick to anger personality taken into account. Al belonged in Slytherin.  
Al had grown older, and didn’t come running to James with a skinned knee, it was now often James who came running to Al. Though he never said it, Al suffered under the Potter name and Slytherin curse and often found himself backed into a corner by mindless bullies. James was quick to act, quick to anger and quick to fire a barrage of nasty hexes after anyone who dared to threaten Al. 

After, ridden by guilt and burned out anger, it was Al who comforted and Al who held him. 

But at night, it was Al who came to James, Al that snuck in to his bed and wrapped himself around James, just as he always had, though less innocent and much needier.  
Content, soft snores replaced by grinding hips and heavy breathing, until Al found his release against James’ backside and James, muffled by his pillow, cried out his.  
They never spoke of it, and it remained a silent agreement between them not to, throughout their Hogwarts years. 

They had always been close. 

Graduation came and went and with it the childhood years.  
James found work as an auror, following in his father’s footsteps, and with his first pay check he bought a flat close to Muggle London. Al found meaning working as a healer.  
After a particularly gruesome encounter with a criminal that forced James to remain in bed for three (very long) weeks, Al stuck by his side and worked alongside the healers to make sure he was properly taken care of.  
When James was back on his feet Al moves in officially, because really, an auror Potter did need a healer on call 24/7. 

They resumed their old routine, but they soon realised that they didn’t have to sneak around in the dark; Al left his bedroom permanently for James’. With the newfound freedom the muffled cries and moans now echoed down the hall along with random string of words that escaped Al’s lips as James cock rammed into him hitting that sweet spot deep within Al, again and again.  
It wasn’t pretty or coordinated, but it was a beautiful mess of limbs, and whispers and moans and brothers so deeply in love that nothing else mattered. 

After all, they had always been close.


End file.
